Vampire Academy Next Generation
by writing obsession23
Summary: My version on the VA next gen.  I'm really excited to reveal it!. Rose and Dimitri have 3 kids!  explination inside   and so do Lissa and Christian. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my alarm clock whined for me to get up. I slammed the snooze button a little harder than necessary and smiled at the silence. I'm Anya Belikova. Yep, daughter of Dimitri and Rose Belikov. My sister is Elise Belikova. She takes after dad. She had already left our dorm and was out running. Our brother Ivan Belikov was probably asleep also. Ivan is awesome. He's like the perfect blend our of parents. He has long black hair the ends at his chin and is 6 feet tall. Ivan and I are twins.

I pulled myself up and began to dress and shower. You might want to know how to dhampir guardians had a brood of baby dhampirs.? Well dad used to be Strigoi. He really doesn't like to talk about it, and it kinda messed up his DNA. So here we are.

I went down stairs to meet up with my cousin Rosie Ozera. She and Ivan were shareing a bowl of yogurt .

"Mourning twin!" said Ivan. I smiled at him and took a seat.

"excited?" he asked. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Today was career day. For us we would talk with professional guardians,listen to their stories and talk with them to help us choose our career path. Our parents were among those guardians.

"Yeah I'm so looking forward to the long lectures of boringness." I told him. Ivan frowned and ate a spoonful of yogurt.

After breakfast we both sauntered to guardian Alto's class. We both smiled in the door way. At the back of the room stood our parents. Dad wore his odd duster, his hair was pulled back and his arms folded in a protective posture. There was a smile playing at his lips when he saw us. Mom on the other hand stood still eating her apple and smiling at us. We took our seats in the back next to them and waited for class to start. My friend Bella Handley leaned over to me."you're dad hot!" she said giggling. I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough girls threw themselves at Ivan,now dad.

Guardian Alot had now stood up and began talking.

"Today class we have been graced by the presence of some of the greatest guardians of our time . I demand that you have the greatest respect to each of them as they tell their stories."

One by one guardians came up and told us about their lives and such. I was beginning to fall asleep when.

"Next is guardian Belikov ." I smiled and Ivan sat up straight with pride.

Dad told his story about how he made his first kill. A story we had heard a thousand times.

After every one was finished guardian Alto let us go for lunch and instructed us to return to his class afterward.

I got my tray and sat down with Rosie and Her brother Chris. Ivan was busy with his guitar,courtesy of godfather Adrian.

"Ian,that sounds depressing." said Chris. And I had to admit the tune was a bit sad.

"Hush, this is art at work."

Just then Elise joined us slamming a detention slip on the table. I picked it up and read it.

How do you get PDA and assault on one sheet?" I asked. She shrugged and sat down. "Oh no." she murmured. I turned to see dad striding to us. Mom in toe. Ivan pushed the two chairs away. And put his h rad phones on.

"Don't worry the chair leg was bad anyway." said dad grabbing another . Mom did the same. "Hi aunt rose !" said Rosie smiling fangs and all.

Mom smiled back and hugged her.

"How is school ?" asked Mom.

"Fine." we all said in unison. Suddenly dad grabbed Elise's detention slip.

His eyes narrowed.

"18 laps and six o'clock ." he said folding it and putting it into his duster pocket.

"That's not fair!" she wailed.

"You should've thought about that before you made out with Liam Sarcozy. " he told here.

"Mom!" she pleaded.

" I'm sorry Ellie, but next time don't get caught." she said winking. We all laughed and dad grimaced.

"Speaking of you are you ladies taking to homecoming.?" she asked. I groaned. Against what I had hoped for I had gotten voted onto court.

I sighed. "Can uncle Adrian escort me? At least it'll be fun to watch him stumbled across the gym." I said grinning.

"Anya, as funny as that would be I honestly think it would be better if daddy escorted you." she said. I frowned. I loved dad,but he was always so protective.

And I would look horribly short next to him. But it was better than nothing.

"Daddy?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

And who are you two taking ? Mom asked looking to Elise and Rosie.

Rosie held up Ivan's hand. Elise got a smug look.

"I'm taking Liam Sarcozy."

Dad opened his mouth to protest but mom pinched him before he could.

After lunch. All returned to Alto's class. From there he lead us to the combat field.

"To day we gave a special treat,each out you will get a 5 minute spar secession with a guardian. Go stand next to the guardian you would like to spar with,there should not be more that 8 to a group."

Ivan had already gone over and attached himself to dads leg.

I shrugged and walked over too. There was already 8 in his group. He mouthed an I'm sorry to me. Moms group was filled also. I finally found. Guardian Mikhail,a friend of mom and dads.

"Hi there Anya," he said smiling. There were only 3 in his group. A boy named Will clan, And a girl named Laya and me. We all warmed up with stretches and began sparing. Mikhail was good,really good. He had flopped Will over in a few seconds. Now it was my turn. I had made a h abut of going on the defensive a lot which wasn't a good idea.

"you've gotta attack sometime Anya." he said.

I reached out to hit his arm.

"Come on now,quicker" he said taking a jab at my arm. Most of the others had finished and was watching us. My dad at the front. His hand on his chin in deep thought.

I had paused and Mikhail struck me. Luckily I stayed on my feet . I really didn't wanna disappoint dad. I began attacking. "that's it!" he said taking defensive moves.

I swept my foot under the back of his ankle and knocked him over.

"Excellent!" he said. Everyone cheered.

"Great job Miss Belikov !" said Alto.

Dad smiled and mom was too. I wade over to Ivan.

"Howed you do?" I asked

He shrugged.

" Dad kicked my ass." he said. Laughing.

Later that day we all met up in the cafeteria for dinner.

" You did great Anya." said dad.

Elise glared at me. She was a year under us and couldn't take the excerpt .

I gave her a look that hopefully told her I was sorry. Ivan and I went to change. His roommate had a sock on the door,so he brought his clothes to mine and Elise's dorm. Behind us Elise came running in breathing very hard too.

"You're not gonna believe this." she said holding a small photo album.

I opened it. The front photo was a picture of Dad…..with platinum blond hair.

Ivan burst into hysterics laughing,I myself couldn't even help it. It also held pictures of him at prom. The last few were of he and mom at their wedding.

"This is blackmail material." said Ivan dropping it into his bag.

The week dragged on until homecoming was upon us.

Aunt Valissa and Mom did mine and Elise's and Rosie's hair.

I sighed as I slipped on my shoes. I couldn't believe I was taking my father.

Dad was wearing his guardian attire ,but mom at least made him wear a purple flower to match my dress.

"Ready love?" he asked as we waited behind the curtain. I spaced out as the names were called.

"Anya Belikova is being escorted by her father Guardian Belikov. Anya's favorite color is loves to dance and enjoys mortal combat." Alberta had stopped at the sudden violence written on my descriptive sheet. I snickered.

"She has hopes of becoming the first guardian to master double staking ."

Dad looked at me side ways and smiled. We took our place by the balloon with my name on it and waited for the others. Dad stiffened when Elise came out with Liam ,which was no surprise.

"And we will now call for 3rd alternate."

I sighed. I knew it wasn't me.

"Natilie Randolph." Everyone cheered.

"For Second Alternate." Short pause.

"Elise Belikova!" I smiled and so did Dad. Mom and Aunt Valissa brought her pink flowers to match her dress.

"And your homecoming queens is….. Lilia Parker." everyone cheered. I was happy for my sister. Dad congratulated her and Ivan and I slipped off when we got the chance.

"I thought it would never end." said Ivan I nodded. We ventured around the grounds. There was always a few couples here and there trying to get away from the supervision. I van and I found a small bench at the back of campus that had a pretty view of the moon and a small cabin.

We sat there quiet for a few moments.

"Anya,"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't say this much,but I love you. I honestly couldn't ask for a better twin." he smiled at me.

"Me too Ivan." I said laying my head on his shoulder. We were greeted by comfortable silence.

Suddenly I heard a small rustling. I sat up in alarm.

"What?" he asked.I checked for further movement.

"Nothing."

"There you are!" Chris was now venturing toward us.

"I've been looking all over for…."

It all happened so fast. I was knocked over and heard . I began fighting and trying to push him away. Chris' hands lit up with fire and he burned a few of them. One of the Strigoi grabbed me by the waist. Another had Ivan by the hair .

"Chris run!" I told him. Chris ran.

Dimitri's point of view.

I was sitting with Rose, watching as our nieces nephews and children enjoyed themselves. Suddnely Christians' son ran in. His shirt was scorched and he was bruised. We tried to lead him to the table to sit.

"No we have to go!" he yelled.

"Go where?" asked Christian.

"Anya and Ivan are gone!"

"How?" I demanded.

"Strigoi!" he yelped


	2. Chapter 2

**Words in parentheses are Russian.**

I woke up with my vision blurred. I strained. My limbs were attached to the chair I was on. Ivan was behind me bound also. I kicked him.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Once he took in our surroundings he. Began to whimper

"I don't wanna die!" he wailed.

" Were not gonna die, not if we play smart." I told him.

He sighed and took a deep breath. We suddenly heard a door slam. Before us stood a tall man with long blond hair. He had a long scar around the front of his neck. His eyes were awful. They were bright red. Behind him was a small woman with the same features except brown hair.

" Hello there " he cooed. Touching my face. His skin my ice cold. I shivered.

" Belikov's little girl." he said in an admiring tone.

" Don't touch her!" yelled Ivan.

" you must take after your mother." he said in disgust.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded. He laughed coldy.

"Well, Daddy and I have some unfinished business,and the only way to get him here, was you." he grinned, his fanged bared.

I winced at his closeness.

"To hell with you." Ivan spat.

"Very well." he said. He then turned towards the door,but stopped by the woman.

"This is Inna, she will give you what you need." he said gesturing towards her.

"How about a door out ,and a shot at your face." snickered Ivan. The male strigoi narrowed his eyes at him and began charging toward us. He slapped Ivan.

"You'll eventually learn some manners." he spat.

The day that followed was awful. Inna gave us water and over cooked noodles for food. Ivan kicked over the bowl and she retreated to find something to clean it with.

I suddenly heard a beeping from Ivan.

"What's that?" I asked.

Ivan's face lit up.

"It's Dad's work pager. I picked it off of him during combat training."

He reached down and finally retrieved it.

"Hello?" It was guardian Hans.

"Mr. Hans! It's Ivan Belikov."

"Belikov? What are you doing? I've been trying to get a hold of your father all day. You better believe he'll be hearing about this." he said before he hung up.

I slammed my hand in frustration.

Dimitri's POV

I sighed and stared at the map. I had searched every place on the school's perimeter. Rose was so upset. I as well. I hand' slept since they went missing. I thought back over the years. Their first birthday. Ivan's first haircut. Christmas in Russia.

I was brought out of my day dreaming by a door slamming.

"Belikov!" said Hans.

I turned to him. "Yes Hans?" I said quite Annoyed.

"I tried to reach you on your pager and guess who answered? Your kid,whining about to tell you something." He slammed his pager onto the desk. that's it!

"Hans, can you track the signal?" I asked. He looked at me stupidly but put my code into his pager. On the small screen it read "Noviskibrisk,Russia"

I bolted out of the office to the air strip.

Anya's POV

Dad's pager had died and that discouraged us. I slammed my feet against the chair leg and heard a creak.

"Ivan!" I gasped looking at the crack on the rusted chair leg.

He stirred from his dazed state and crained his neck to look. We exchanged glances and he got the idea. We rocked back and forth.

Unfortunately we tipped over from Ivan's weight. The leg had broken!.

" Keep watch I'll work on the ropes. I did so. and began working on his. Just as I cut the last rope we heard foot steps. It was Inna from the sounds of it. Ivan sat back down on the three legged chair and laid the ropes as if they were tied. I stood behind the door and waited for her to open it.

"(Where's your sister?)" she asked.

Ivan looked at her sickly and she began to search around. I slammed her with the chair leg. She wailed in pain. I kept beating her and Ivan came to hold her down. I couldn't incapacitate her,and beating the hell out of her wasn't going to do much.

"Drop and run!" I told Ivan. We did so and bolted. We didn't get far. Nathan was in the door way pushing me back down the stairs.

"Now now, I can't have you running off. You want to stay and meet Daddy don't you?" he said stroking my cheek. I pulled away and backed into Ivan.

Nathan had now bolted the door and taken away all forms of weapons,but at least we were able to use our limbs. We had no hope in breaking the blacked window. I sighed.

"Well,this is and epic fail. The children of the world's greatest guardians failed at escape,I wonder what dad would say." I said propping my head in my hand. Ivan then cleared his throat and put on Dad's guardian face.

"In Russia vwe do not quit,quitting is not and option. You have to be avware of every think , because in Russia the guardians train in snow and that is why lotion won't help my dry hands,because I'm Dimitri Belikov, and in Russia we do not use lotion." he impersonated Dad so well. I doubled over laughing.

"Is that what you really think I sound like?"

We both turned in surprise. Dad was standing next to the window with a perfectly cut hole. Behind him Mom was climbing in.

"Well comrade, you have to admit you are up tight sometimes." she said. We both ruses to hug dad. His thick duster was warm in this wet basement.

"Where are they?" he asked drawing his stake.

"We don't know,Nathan comes every day late,but Inna comes every 3 hours." said Ivan. Mom and Dad froze at this.

"N….Nathan and…Inna." said Dad. Mom grasped his hand.

"How can this be?" he almost whispered. We suddenly heard a bang from the stairs.

"You both get outside, Adrian is waiting for you. Send in the other guardians." she said drawing her stake as well.

"But we want to help!" we pleaded.

Mom rubbed out faces."You've done beautifully,now let us take it from here."

It was too late Inna opened the door. Her face was filled with rage . Mom rushed her and staked her quickly. Nathan suddenly descended the stairs slowly,almost as if someone coming home from work.

"Ahh, Belikov, I was hopping you'd show. And you brought Rose!" he said turning to Mom.

"How are you here?" he demanded. I honestly never heard dad's speech that laced in Russian except when he was speaking it.

Nathan rose his neck showing the scar.

"Funny thing about decapitation, you have to really disconnect the head and burn or it heals." he said smiling fangs and all. Dad grimaced and gripped his stake harder.

"Oh and by the way, I enjoyed your daughter…." he ventured over to me. " She will make a very good addition,and her brother as well."

In and instant dad flew at him,duster wiping as he went. Mom came over to us trying to get us away toward the window.

Dad had Nathan down bucking wildly,but he dropped his stake. Mom rushed over to help. Nathan backhanded . She went flying against the wall. Ivan took off toward Mom. Dad was currently on the bad end of the sword with Nathan. His teeth were bared to Dad's neck. I rushed to him. Grabbing Nathan by the hair. He wailed in pain. He turned to me. towering over me in the corner.

"No more toying you die now!" he said. I curled up and waited for death to consume me. I felt a thud at my feet. Nathan' body sat lifeless with a stake through his chest. His open eyes had chained from the awful red to a whitish blue.

Dad walked over to me and scooped me up in his arms like I was little again. He murmured in Russian. I was so shocked I couldn't flip through my mind translator to find out what he was saying.

The other guardians searched the house while we had been taken to a hotel. Uncle Adrian had of course bought us clothes and watched us and Elise while Mom and Dad gave the other guardians the story.

The next Day we were going to take a train to Gran's since we were on her side of the world


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Gran's was epic. Much better than some crappy Amtrack. This was legit. Like beds in every car legit. Mom and Dad sat over to my left lovey dovey. Ivan and I were sitting together watching the scenery. Uncle Adrian was teaching Elise a card trick. I sighed.

"Wanna go to the dinning car?" asked Ivan.

I shrugged and followed.

"Where are you two going?" Inquired Uncle Adrian.

"Dinning Car,since nothing in here's worth doing." retorted Ivan.

"Well you have to have Adult Super vision,come on Elise." he said following us. Everyone had treated us like glass since the rescue. Dad wouldn't speak to us. Not Directly Anyway. Mom said it had to do with Strigoi and Russia and all. We entered the dinning car and found a table. Adrian lit a cigaret and continued the card game with Elise. Ivan took out his notebook and started writing his songs. I sighed in frustration and boredom. Who was I kidding? I was frustrated with my guardian training. My mom and dad both graduated at the top of their class. Mom was kinda out there but still, she had the sheet of paper. Ivan and I were completely random,sometimes it almost seemed possible we might be Adrian's after all.

Nah, I probably wouldn't take it that far. Being the fact that we all were insanely tall for dhampirs and both had Mom and Dad's dark , Uncle Adrian was awesome,and if by some odd reason we had to go live with him, it's something that was conceivable. Adrian was not the average Moroi. He had money, but it was just the kinda thing he got over time and through family lines. One Ivashkov dies, you get an in hesitance,even though you might've seen them 4times during your life and family get togethers. Adrian loved us really. He was always there for us. I guess we kept him sane. With the darkness and all, and he dated here and there,but it never amounted to anything. We were his world,especially Elise. She like glamour and glitz,and often she envied Rosie. Sure,Elise could never live a Moroi life,especially without being looked down upon. But Uncle Adrian gave her what she wanted. Us too,but Ivan and I never asked for much. Ivan was so into his music and well, just loving to dad's distaste. Dad wanted him to be a badass like himself. Ivan did want to be a guardian,don't get me wrong, but he loved his music. Me? I honestly didn't know. I liked combat,the rush and the feel of an accomplishment.

I was brought out of my dribble by the train's whistle. Baia was 3 miles away. We all sauntered back to the car.

"Where've you been?"asked Mom as she folded the blankets.

"The dining car, did you miss me?" asked Ivan,climbing his six foot frame into Mom's lap. She obliged. Dad rolled his eyes and bustled around to find something to do.

Once we got off the train we took a cab to Gran's house. It was a quick ride. We dropped Adrian off with Eddie at a posh hotel downtown.

In the front yard was Yeva and Paul. Paul was our cousin who had just gotten his promise mark a few years ago. Yeva was my great grandmother,she was old as dirt.

"Yeva so nice to see you!" said Mom smiling.

"(That is not good guardian attire!)" she said

Mom didn't know much Russian,even with a house full of people who could speak it she was still clueless. She smiled though. Dad hugged her and she patted our heads. Gran was inside cooking.

"Dimka!" she said Mistakenly grabbing Ivan. Dad began laughing. Gran wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Oh Dimka,did you finally cut your hair? I'm proud you finally look like a Daddy!"

"Momma, I'm here "said Dad from the door way. She then grabbed her glasses from her apron pocket and took a second look.

"Oh silly me! Ivan! you've gotten so big! you look like Dimka when he was your age. About this time he had gone all hippie on me though." she told him.

"Dad was a hippie?" asked Elise We all sat on the couch to listen,even Mom. Dad groaned.

"oh yes, Dyed his hair bright blonde! " she said dragging out a photo album. The first one was of Dad with blonde hair and a green and purple head band,followed by a stream of him and a bunch of girls.

"And who are they?" asked Mom. Dad's head snapped up.

"That was a different time Roza." he told her smiling.

We all retreated to our rooms. Rosie and Chris were going to be here tomorrow. Aunt Lissa thought it would be a good idea for s to celebrate our 16th with our other family also. I sighed as I took out my tooth brush and paste.

"What's wrong?" asked Ivan looking up from his guitar.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said. He took off his head phones and gave me his full attention.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Just then we heard a commotion down stairs.

Aunt Karolina and Sonya were arguing about something. They paused when they saw us at the bottom of the stairs. Instantly we were covered in hugs and kisses. Once they were done we pulled away to look at them.

"Aunt Karolina, do you know where a music store is?" asked Ivan. I smiled. I always loved going with him when he went,even though I couldn't play anything. It would be perfect to get rid of all these dark thoughts.

"There's one a few blocks up from the gas station." she said. Ivan pulled his fist with success.

"But, you might want to ask your dad to go. There was recently a clan passing through that left a few kills and we aren't sure all of them are gone." she said. We went out back to find Dad. He was busy lifting weights and watching the sunset. Ivan huffed. He and Dad weren't huge fans of each other.

"Daddy!" I shrieked grabbing his jumped . Ivan came behind me smiling.

Dad ruffled my hair.

"Yes my Anya?" he asked.

"Ivan and I want to go to this music store Aunt Karolina talked about." I told him.

Dad stretched and yawned.

"Give me time to get a shower and I'll be down stairs." he said.

The music store was awesome. It also carried movies. I instantly migrated to the Pop section. Ivan awkwardly slipped over to the playboy section where he was dragged back by dad. Most of the music was Russian. Most sounded cool,but it's kinda hard to enjoy a song while you have to flip through your mental dictionary.

When we returned to the house Mom and our Aunts and Gran were all sitting at the table with sheets of paper.

"What's going on? Takeing a poll on how awesome I am?" asked Ivan. Dad rolled his eyes.

Gran smiled and jumped with surprise.

"No, we were planning your party of course!" she said. I groaned. I expected to see plans for the backyard with a boombox.

Supriseingly I saw DJ reservations.

"We rented a section in a teen club called 'the hurricane'" said Aunt Karolina.

Ivan grinned stiffened.

"And who will be supervising this?" he demanded.

"Calm down comrade,I will." I told him. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Roza,I don't think-" he was suddenly cut off.

"If you're that protective guard the door." she waved him off turning back to the brochure.

"You just served." murmured Ivan.

"Ivan Dimitri Ibrahim Belikov,to your room,now." said Dad. Ivan narrowed his eyes and then turned and stormed upstairs.

"Dimitri!" said Gran. Dad suddenly slumped his shoulders.

"You're being unfair. I know you want him to take guarding seriously,but if I do recall you yourself didn't until late swell." she scolded. Dad bit his lip and slumped into a chair. Mom rubbed his shoulder.

"You won't have him home forever, and one day from now you're going to wish you spent more time with your only boy." she added.

The next Day was the day before my birthday and Uncle Adrian was going to take us shopping for new outfits. We were all sitting at the breakfast table. Dad reading the paper and talking to cousin Paul. Mom and Aunt Vika were talking to Gran. Yeva and Elise were trying to carry a Russian conversation.

The door bell rang. Ivan jumped up to open it. In came Chris. He and Ivan began doing their weird break dance thing they did when seeing each other. Mom looked totally freaked by it. Elise and I ran to hug Rosie and Mom did the same to Aunt Lissa. Dad greeted uncle Christian with a hand shake and behind him was uncle Adrian.

"How are my little princesses?" asked Uncle Adrian hugging Me, Rosie and Elise.

"My boys. " he said shaking Chris and Ivan's hand.

We entered the Mall. Dad went to guard the guys and Mom stayed with us,though I'm sure Strigoi weren't gonna be a problem in broad Day light, not to mention Aunt Lissa's 12 other far guardians. Uncle Adrian had given each of us a thousand dollars on what ever we wanted.

My first outfit was a lovely little black dress with gold embleshments that complimented my legs.

With the dress in hand I still had 989 dollars left. After I purchased I sad Rosie eyeing a pair of jeans. Aunt Lissa was in the store next to us and Guardian Lance was with us. I went over and handed Rosie fivehundred dollars. She looked at me in shock.

"No,An. It's your birthday I can't." she said.

"Don't be stupid I said shoving it into her purse. she took it back out.

"I can't" she said. I then took her size to the counter she sighed but smiled.

"I'll pay you back." she said.I put the remanding cash into her bag and handed it to her.

We then went next door to find our Mom's.

"That was sweet what you did for your friend." said guardian Lance. I smiled.

We went to the food court to wait on the guys. Rosie and I finally got the Chik-fil-a we'd been craving since the beginning of school.

Elise apparently was craveing pizza. Mom and Aunt Lissa settled for ice cream. After a few minutes the guys came into view. Ivan and Chris "swag walking" all the way there.

"What you get?" we asked in unison. He showed us a flashy white button down with black buttons. Black jeans with decals. And of course a flashy watch with probably the wrong time.

"I helped pick it out." said Adrian smiling.

"Of course you did." said Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came quickly. I smiled when I saw the date on the alarm clock,a date I'l always remember. As I sat up in bed I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. Dad opened it. He came and sat at the foot of my bed and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled.

He took a deep breath."Anya Janine Olena Belikova,you were my first baby girl. I'll never forget the day you were born. It was one of the most happiest day's of my life. And now I want to give to this to help celebrate this one."

He took out a small jewelry box and handed it to me. I searched the side or a knob to turn.I huffed in defeat. Dad smiled. He then took out a small gold necklace. He gently took the box out of my hand and attached the necklace pendant to it. He turned a few times and it began to play the Russian chorus. I beamed at him.

He placed the necklace around my neck and I read the engravement." To my beloved Daughter, I will always love you,happy birthday"

I gave him a giant hug."Thank you Daddy," I told him.

The night came Lissa did my make up and I slipped on my dress. Elise and Rose were apart of my entourage. We all piled into the limo Uncle Adrian had rented. Our parents rode in another car. In the club was a large room reserved for us. After They laid down the rules we were set free. We all began dancing and having fun. Ivan seemed to really be enjoying himself. I was too.

I glanced over to the "bar" which consisted of nothing stronger that Red Bull,not that I would want anything. I saw Dad,in all black and his duster lurking around. My jaw dropped. I walked back across the club to the room and found mom.

"Mom." I whined. she turned from uncle Adrian to me looking concerned,

"What's wrong sweetie,?" she asked wiping away my smudged mascara.

"Dad's lurking,like really being creepy" I told her. Uncle Adrian laughed historically. Mom bit her lip and picked up her phone and began texting. A few minutes later Dad walked in.

"What's the problem? " he asked.

"Dimitri,you can't do this." she said gesturing to his outfit.

"Do what be a helpful father?" he asked. Mom palmed her face smiling.

"You can,but why in such a creepy manner?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Go get the boys and let's start opening presents!" said Aunt Lissa. She was now directing the cake bakers where to set the cake.

"Honestly Sparky?" said Mom. he glared at her. My cake was covered in purple fondant with a pink bow. All around it were pink and blue 's cake was more decorative. His was blue and green with a pair of fondant headphones on top. They all sang happy birthday and we blew out the candles.

We both sat down and began opening presents. From Gran I got a pretty purple sweater that she had made had given me a necklace with what looked like ostrich said it warded off evil spirits.

Mom had given me a pink silver stake with purple rhinestones on the hilt.

"Really Rose?" asked dad.

"What? At least she will always know it's hers incase it get's they can't detect finger prints." she said. Every one winced but smiled.

Aunt Lissa had given be a makeup train,put together by the Royal make up artists.

Ivan had gotten a few giftcards and a ned head set from Mom, Dad had gotten him a pair of guardian gloves,Gran had also made him a sweater,and Aunt Lissa had gotten him a recording set made for his guitar.

Uncle Adrian had now had his gifts brought in. Ivan took the black silvery paper off his box. Inside was a …..motorcycle helmet.

"Umm, thanks." he said. the room was filled with silence except for the beat of the bass in the club. Uncle Adrian smiled.

"Yeah,it should go with the bike very well."

Ivan jumped with excitement."Really ? Thank you!" He gave uncle Adrian a hug. I began opening mine. Inside was a steering wheel.

"A Car?" I said excitedly.

"Jeep wrangler in plum." he said. I hugged him gratefully And began talking to Rosie about all the places we could go while on holiday.

"I have an announcement." said Christian. We turned and gave him our attention.

"As you may know,electives have recently been offered to Moroi who would like to learn combat." he said. We all nodded.

"And I have been elected to Teach a class for this quarter."

Chris groaned. Ivan's jaw had dropped, I had no idea why.

"Wait so this means,….. your guardian comes with you?" asked Ivan.

"Well yes, he's my Charge,and according to Alberta,since the school had guardians already as far a safety goes,there is no reason I shouldn't give guardian training as I used to." said Dad.

From those words I knew it was going to be a long quarter.


	5. Chapter 5

Going back to school was bad enough,but going back with your dad was worse. Of course news of our Strigoi kidnapping had gotten around,and we're responded with 3 options: people either treated us with sympathy,as freaks,or silence. Ivan on the other hand was being worshiped by the girls having "fought" Strigoi.

We were sitting at the table during free period with his girlfriend of the hour.

She was a Moroi with blonde curls and giant blue eyes. Lavender Minastro.

I smiled at her and sat down with my tray. Ivan was grinning wickedly. I could only imagine what they could've been doing before I got here. I took a second look at Ivan. My spoon clanged as it dropped to the table. His neck was covered in bite marks. I looked him over. He was wearing his usual tee and jeans,but his face and body looked oddly weak and tired. I noticed his hand was shaking when he picked up his cup.

Ivan's phone went off. He looked at a text and stood up.

" Dads waiting for us." he said. He kissed Lavender and we started off.

We met dad in the gym.

" Let's start off sparing,Ivan, you first ..." said Dad. I bit my lip. Ivan was staggering . He was very off balance

,dad took noticed. I was gonna kill Lavender. Who was she? To use my brother as a feeder?

Ivan stood on the balls of his feet and they began circling . One hit was all it took. Ivan collapsed. I ran to him,dad grabbing the medical kit. He wasn't unconscious ,just dizzy .

"Want to tell me what's wrong? Drinking? Weed? Hangover? " asked dad. Ivan gulped.

"I. Gave blood to Lavender." he said. Dads mouth hung open. He got up and walked out of the gym.

Rose pov.

I sighed as I looked at the Celing art.I was honestly that bored to admire the celing. It was beautiful. Lisa's was in a meeting and I of course was lurking around at the back of the room.

I smiled as I saw a cherubim with glossy black tuffs of hair. It reminded me of Ivan as a baby. He and Anya both were adorable,Elise also.

I began day dreaming back to when they were little. Karolina had gotten a job as a desk guardian and was living with us. The twins were two and Elise was just turning one. I was at the stove making dinner using a recipe Sparky had taught me. Elise was cooing in her highchair as I mixed the basil with the tomato. I over heard Dimitri and Karolina bickering.

"Honestly Dimka? Honestly?" she said shaking her head and bouncing Anya on her knee. Dimitri was getting ready to retort when Ivan made a noise.

"Di…Dim? Di…" he said. His face was so cute! is was almost like Dimitri in miniature. he was focused.

"Daddy?" said Dimitri urging him.

"Dimka!" said Ivan smiling. Karolina clapped.

"No,Daddy." said Dimitri.

"Dimka!" retorted Ivan.

"Daddy!"

"Dimka"

"Daddy!"

Ivan then got up and walked over to me and began pulling on my sweats. I put the dish in the oven and turned to him.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Dimka?" he said pointing to where Dimitri was sitting.

I nodded and smiled. He smiled and hugged me. I'm guessing he wanted my approval.

I was brought out of the daydream by Lissa walking past. I followed.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine. They still want the building built at Court instead of Europe." she said. I nodded. We parted down the hall where here "driving guardians" took over. I drove home and got comfortable. I smiled when I heard my computer beeping.

Dimitri wanted to video chat.

"Hi darling." I said smiling.

"Hey" he said running his hands through his hair. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. he sighed and looked at me. Even through the screen I could tell whatever it was it was bad.

"Ivan has a new girlfriend." he said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"He's been giving blood to her." he said.

I bit my lip. I couldn't exactly judge. I'd given Lissa blood all those years ago in Portland,but then we had no other choice.

"How'd you find out?" I asked. he sighed again.

"Practice." he said.

"Do you still thick it was a good idea to go back?" I asked. he nodded.

Anya Pov.

The day was dragging on. After classes I started towards my dorm early. Elise promised to bring me some food. I checked our mail slot at the from desk. Elise had a few shoppers coupons and… my copy of Romeo and Juliet came in! of course I could've borrowed from the library,but I wanted my own. Dad had given he his credit card number to order,thus feeding my reading habit. My joy was short lived. A few girls passing by muttered." Lav's got her brother groveling" I sighed and kept on inside. The commons were empty,or so I thought. Half way across the room I noticed a movement. I turned and saw Erin Moretti. He was a blonde Moroi,distant cousin to uncle Adrian. I didn't pay him any attention and kept walking.

"Romeo's a bastard." he said. I took a step back and looked at him.

"Not exactly,he's just confused is all." I said.

"Not really,a guy's gotta be pretty sure to leave his fiance for her cousin." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What ? u read the plot on wikipedia?" I retorted. He smiled.

"No,I've read it three times."

And that where it began.

We began talking about books,music and pretty much laughed a lot. He was quite witty,yet charming.

"You really have good taste." he said. I looked at my hands.

"Thank you." I said . He took his finger and tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"And beautiful."

I was speechless. He moved his face toward me.I swallowed and noticed,I was too. I could now feel the warmth of his face when.

A ray of sunshine escaped through the blinds and hit him on the cheek.

He winced.

I pulled away,adrenalin still pumping through me.

"I gotta go." I said as I grabbed my bag. he caught my arm.

"Please,I wanna see you again." he said. I contemplated.

"We can have breakfast together." I said. He beamed at me.

"Seven thirty? Table by the window." he said. I nodded and skipped to my room. I felt like flying. I opened the door and tiptoed to my dresser for clothes.

Elise was fast asleep.

I brushed my teeth quickly and threw on a cute top and jeans. Erin was waiting for me in the breakfast line. I stood beside him.

"Goodmourning." he said. I smiled.

"Good mourning."

"Sleep well?" he asked grabbing a green apple.

"Yeah." I said doing the same. We found our table and sat down.

"So, I wanna hear about you." he said.

"What about me?"

"I don't know…. your hopes dreams….. goals… favorite candy… career choices….. how many hairs on your head,ya know,that kinda stuff." I laughed. I honestly admit I was beginning to fall for him.

"Well, My dream is to guard my befriend Rosie, my goal is to hopefully ace my social studies today,my favorite candy is skittles,my career choice was answered by my first answer and I don't know." I smiled at talked and talked forever. I heard the bell ring. I gasped and looked at my watch.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing."I told him. I had missed Dad's practice. I was in for hell when I saw him. We disposed of our trash and began walking.

"What do you have first period?" I asked.

" Trig." he said. Trig was across campus.

"Trig is on the other said of Campus." I told him.

"Yeah,but I want to walk you to class." he said.

"You don't have to,and I don't want to make you late."

"But I want to." he whined I gave in and he carried my bag.

I got to the door of my Chemistry class and took my bag.

"See you later?" I said.

"Yes, lunch and I have something for you." he said smiling.

"What is-" I was cut off when someone hit my shoulder.

"You're in my way." said Zach Nadin

Erin stepped in between us.

"Watch it." he said baring his fangs.

"What's she to you?" asked Zach.

"She happens to be my girlfriend." he said.

My eyes widened. I hadn't excepted that.

",get to your class." said Mr. Lane.

Erin gave Zach one last stare before stepping away. When Mr. Lane turned around Erin gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall.

Class had dragged. It was finally lunch. I almost skipped across the quad until..

I ran into Ivan.

"Where where you this mourning?" he asked. Just then Elise came running to us.

"You can't just take off lie that Ivan!" she scolded.

"But he's right where were you?" she demanded.

"I…I was at breakfast and fell asleep." I lied. Ivan raised an eyebrow. It reminded me of Dad.

"You sure you wanna go with that?" he asked. I stormed past them to the cafeteria.

He wasn't there. I took a seat with them and waited for him. He never came.

Just like before my classes dragged on until afternoon. I walked back to my room sluggish. I sauntered through the commons when-

"Where are you going." Erin had caught me by my waist and kissed my temple. I smiled against his chest.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Detention for being late." he said. I couldn't frown.

We sat down and did each other here and there. He was first to finish and I was writing my exerpt on the Spanish-American war. He pulled my hair out of my face and laid a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled on dotted my last period and turned to him.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" I asked raising and eye brow.

"You're what you want to be." he said.

"I want to be yours." I said quietly.

"Then you are."

He tilted my head up and laid a light kiss on my lips. He pulled away and looked at me. His greenish blues eyes pulling me in. I pulled his face to me and made the kiss deeper. He took off my hood and rubbed my sides.I pulled of his scarf and unbuttoned his shirt,but didn't take it made the kiss hungry with desire.

Just then the employee door slammed open. We paused. I turned to see. My father. Dimitri Belikov


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every one! I usually don't write these,but you guys were so awesome I had to. I apologize for the wait,I went camping :). I really thank you guys for the reviews :). I'm really sooking for some deep insight on what you guys want t hear so don't be afraid to add! :)3.**

**I've gotten a lot saying they don't like Erin's name. I know it's kinda girly,but I really didn't want relation to Lissa's ex Arron. If you have opinions or know a fitting name don't be afraid to say so I'm open to anything!.**

I was twitching in my seat. Erin and I were sitting outside of Alberta's office. Dad and she were inside discussing. I strained my ears against the wall to hear.

"I don't understand! have all my children gone crazy!" said dad. I winced, he sounded upset. Erin squeezed my wrist and smiled weakly.

"Stop worrying,even though it's cute to see you turn red,stop stressing." he said smiling. I sighed and smiled at him.

"I guess you're right." I told him.

Just then Alberta beckoned Erin into the office. My mind was starting to reel. After a few minutes I was called in also.

Dad was leaned on the desk towering over Erin.. I swallowed hard.

"Guardian Petrov,I can take it from here." he said. Alberta nodded and slipped out quietly. I surveyed dad. His eyes were stern and his lips were in a hard line. His hair was spilling out of his pony tail. His hair was a blackish brown and had very few traces of grey.

"Daddy,I can explain." I said. I saw him twitch a bit.

"Here I'm guardian Belikov,not Daddy." he scolded.

"Guardian Belikov, I was upset and Erin was trying to calm me down…and I…I didn't know it had happened….it was a mistake….. I was upset." I stuttered.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down behind the desk. He rubbed the wood on the surface.

"Mr. Moretti,it has come to my attention that you and my daughter are involved." he said. Erin smiled lazily,completely at ease.

"Sir,I care about Anya,yes we are together,but I'd never take advantage of her." he said. Suddenly Dad's whole deminur changed. He smiled.

"Yes I know." he said. I gasped and looked at Erin. His eyes had too much contact. I kicked his chair.

"There will be consequences. Three hours of detention a piece,but since the holiday's are coming they will be served afterward,now go to your dorms." he said. Erin and I rose to leave. I stormed down the hall leaving him behind.

With his long legs it was no time before he caught me.

"Anya, I did it for us." he said. is eyes were pleading.

"No,what you did was wrong,I can't believe you did this." tears were now spilling from my eyes. I sprinted across the quad to my dorm.

The next day was horribly quiet. Everyone was dropping off like flies leaving for Easter. Almost every class had a "fun day" due to the lack of students. I went out of my way to avoid Erin. When I got to my locker I found and Easter basket filled with my favorite candy, my favorite type of pen(with purple ink) ,my favorite drink,and a pair of new pink socks. Rosie bounded up to me smiling,her dark hair swishing as she came.

"Hey georgeous!" she said hugging me.

"Hey" I said cheerily. We both skipped along to my dorm. We were going to watch Mean girls since we were done for the day. We all popped popcorn and watched for the credits. Her Elise and I were comfortable ,…..when the door burst open.

In came Ivan and Chris,and (unfortunately) Lavender,behind. I smiled at her. She was wearing a short skirt and stilettos. I particularly thought it was slutty. Ivan wore his usual tee and jeans,but was more and more sporting a scarf these days.

"What's up?" said Chris grabbing the popcorn bowl. Rosie gestured to the tv where the movie was playing.

We all sat down to enjoy the movie. There was s sudden surprise on the screen and the smell of burning came. Chris had gotten a bit excited and burned the bowl and it's contents.

"Ill make more." I said grabbing a bag and walking to the commons microwave.

"I'll come with." said Lavender. I mentally groaned but let her come anyways. I set the timer and pressed start.

"I love your hair,it has such good tones." she said stroking the hair out of my face. I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

My mind flipped through things to talk about. It seemed as if the clock was taunting me with it's slowness.

"Do you know where Ivan got those bite marks?" I asked. I know it wasn't a good subject,but I wanted to know.

She smiled,full of fangs.

"Well we have our certain things we like to do alone." she said. I shuddered. Something about her made my skin crawled.

The microwave dinged and we went back to the dorm.

We had no classes the next day. Dad was going to get us and go to the airstrip when he finished his guardian ,Elise,Chris,Ivan and I all sat in the cafeteria and waited for dad. I ate my apple silently and dazed off into space,thinking about Erin.

"Anya,come one,we have to go." said Ivan shaking me. I drowsily followed him and the others to the airstrip.

Rose POV

"The fudge is ready!" called Lissa from down stairs. I was in the attic. We were putting up Easter decorations. I smiled as I passed a photo os Elise's first Easter. She had just learned how to stand. Ivan and Anya were supporting her on both sides,and Dimitri and I were in the back smiling.

I brought the box of colorful plastic eggs down stairs and we began bagging fudge and putting it into the eggs.

The moment we finished Lissa got a text message.

"They're here!" she squealed.

Anya POV.

Court was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,yes I'd been here before but it always awed me.

Everything had gold and cream tones. Just then we saw mom and Aunt Lissa. We bounded up to them and showered them in hugs. This was going to be the best Easter Ever!

I was very wrong. The day before Easter dragged on horribly. There was nothing to do at court,everything was either out of this world expensive or just down right dull. All four of us sat huddled in our "fun room". It was spacious with blue and purple geometric designs and purple carpet.

"I can't take it anymore!" said Chris. He then preceded to burn one of the table legs. We all laughed at his misfortune.

The door creaked open to reveal our "babysitter" Mrs. Sandy.

"What's going on children?" she asked in her much to sweet voice.

"Nothing." said Rosie just as sweet. Sandy then nodded and left.

"Hey,check this out!" said Ivan holding up a magazine article.

The band Nickelback was going to be in a mall not too far from here.

Chris grabbed his cell phone and began dialing.

"Can I speak to my mother? Queen Valissa?" he said.

He then frowned and closed the phone.

"She's in a meeting." he said.

"What if Uncle Adrian takes us!"offered Elise.

We had escaped Sandy with Chris scorching a window and Ivan kicking it. Uncle Adrian was at the bar with a pink drink with a green straw and flirting with the bartender.

"Uncle Adrian we need your assistance!" I said.

"What is it?" he asked smiling. Ivan showed him the article. Adrian nodded and dialed numbers on his phone. A few minutes later six guardians arrived.

Adrian gave them directions and instructions and they nodded.

We followed them to the car deck and loaded into the Escalade.

"Are we seriously going to lug around 6 huge guardians in the mall?" asked Ivan.

"We're dampers,why should we need them?" asked Elise.

"We need them." said Rosie. I could tell from the look on her face she thought she and Chris would ruin our fun.

"We could guard you! I've seen Mom and Dad do it before and Uncle Eddie. We take the triangle in the back and me and Elise at the front!" I said smiling at my fantastic idea.

"Besides, It's day out ,Strigoi won't be anywhere near us!" said Ivan.

"What will you do for stakes?" asked Chris

"Our birthday presents duh." said Ivan. Chris nodded.

"And Chris should take the front since you're the fire user." said Elise.

"But how will we ditch these guys?" whispered Rosie.

I grinned at her.

"Mask compulsion."

Once we got into the mall Rosie masked us and we were off. We bought our tickets and decided to lurk around the mall for a never split up. Around eight we made our way to the arena to take our seats.

Rosie took out her camera and giggled with excitement.

Rose POV.

Dimitri ,Lissa,Christian and I were making our way to the cafe to meet Adrian.

"Little Dhampir." he said hugging me. We all sat down and conversed on everything going on.

"The kids should be having fun." said Adrian looking at his phone. Dimitri raised and Eyebrow. Adrian showed us a picture of Rosie and Elise with glow shirts on and drinking from a slushy. I smiled.

"You paid for them to go to a concert?" asked Christian.

"Yeah,don't worry, I sent Steel,Black, and their crew with them." he said. I relaxed. They were the best guardians ,under us of course.

We began eating our salad course when Guardian Mantra bounded towards Adrian.

"We lost them."

Anya POV

We all cheered as the song "Bottom's up" blasted throughout the speakers. I felt a tap on my arm from Ivan. He leaned over and whispered."Look at the back guitarist."

I glanced to the back to see. He was covered in tattoos,long black hair down his back and insanely tall.I looked closer.

He was gastly pale. I looked closer to his eyes. Strigoi


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came quickly. I smiled when I saw the date on the alarm clock,a date I'l always remember. As I sat up in bed I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. Dad opened it. He came and sat at the foot of my bed and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled.

He took a deep breath."Anya Janine Olena Belikova,you were my first baby girl. I'll never forget the day you were born. It was one of the most happiest day's of my life. And now I want to give to this to help celebrate this one."

He took out a small jewelry box and handed it to me. I searched the side or a knob to turn.I huffed in defeat. Dad smiled. He then took out a small gold necklace. He gently took the box out of my hand and attached the necklace pendant to it. He turned a few times and it began to play the Russian chorus. I beamed at him.

He placed the necklace around my neck and I read the engravement." To my beloved Daughter, I will always love you,happy birthday"

I gave him a giant hug."Thank you Daddy," I told him.

The night came Lissa did my make up and I slipped on my dress. Elise and Rose were apart of my entourage. We all piled into the limo Uncle Adrian had rented. Our parents rode in another car. In the club was a large room reserved for us. After They laid down the rules we were set free. We all began dancing and having fun. Ivan seemed to really be enjoying himself. I was too.

I glanced over to the "bar" which consisted of nothing stronger that Red Bull,not that I would want anything. I saw Dad,in all black and his duster lurking around. My jaw dropped. I walked back across the club to the room and found mom.

"Mom." I whined. she turned from uncle Adrian to me looking concerned,

"What's wrong sweetie,?" she asked wiping away my smudged mascara.

"Dad's lurking,like really being creepy" I told her. Uncle Adrian laughed historically. Mom bit her lip and picked up her phone and began texting. A few minutes later Dad walked in.

"What's the problem? " he asked.

"Dimitri,you can't do this." she said gesturing to his outfit.

"Do what be a helpful father?" he asked. Mom palmed her face smiling.

"You can,but why in such a creepy manner?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Go get the boys and let's start opening presents!" said Aunt Lissa. She was now directing the cake bakers where to set the cake.

"Honestly Sparky?" said Mom. he glared at her. My cake was covered in purple fondant with a pink bow. All around it were pink and blue 's cake was more decorative. His was blue and green with a pair of fondant headphones on top. They all sang happy birthday and we blew out the candles.

We both sat down and began opening presents. From Gran I got a pretty purple sweater that she had made had given me a necklace with what looked like ostrich said it warded off evil spirits.

Mom had given me a pink silver stake with purple rhinestones on the hilt.

"Really Rose?" asked dad.

"What? At least she will always know it's hers incase it get's they can't detect finger prints." she said. Every one winced but smiled.

Aunt Lissa had given be a makeup train,put together by the Royal make up artists.

Ivan had gotten a few giftcards and a ned head set from Mom, Dad had gotten him a pair of guardian gloves,Gran had also made him a sweater,and Aunt Lissa had gotten him a recording set made for his guitar.

Uncle Adrian had now had his gifts brought in. Ivan took the black silvery paper off his box. Inside was a …..motorcycle helmet.

"Umm, thanks." he said. the room was filled with silence except for the beat of the bass in the club. Uncle Adrian smiled.

"Yeah,it should go with the bike very well."

Ivan jumped with excitement."Really ? Thank you!" He gave uncle Adrian a hug. I began opening mine. Inside was a steering wheel.

"A Car?" I said excitedly.

"Jeep wrangler in plum." he said. I hugged him gratefully And began talking to Rosie about all the places we could go while on holiday.

"I have an announcement." said Christian. We turned and gave him our attention.

"As you may know,electives have recently been offered to Moroi who would like to learn combat." he said. We all nodded.

"And I have been elected to Teach a class for this quarter."

Chris groaned. Ivan's jaw had dropped, I had no idea why.

"Wait so this means,….. your guardian comes with you?" asked Ivan.

"Well yes, he's my Charge,and according to Alberta,since the school had guardians already as far a safety goes,there is no reason I shouldn't give guardian training as I used to." said Dad.

From those words I knew it was going to be a long quarter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was woke up a bit early to get ready for church. I brought my things to Rosie's room to dress since Elise had her stuff thrown everywhere. Rosie was sitting at her vanity combing her fingers through her hair thoughtfully.

I was the only one that knew Rosie was gay. I never judged her for it,but accepted her with love. She was my bestfriend.

"Hey" I said smiling. She smiled back.

"I brought you some coffee." she said pointing to the bedside table. I smiled when I saw the Starbucks symbol. She had everything I liked right down to number of chocolate pumps.

I slipped on my dress and she began on my make up. She paused when doing my blush.

"You're beautiful Anya." she said thoughtfully.

Church was fun. The pastor's sermon was light yet powerful. The Chapel was decorated with crosses and pastel colors beautifully.

After church aunt Lissa threw us a "party" which consisted of colorful food,music and a flat screen. It was going to be just us.

"But you will have guardians attending you." she said. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked. She then gestured to Dad and Uncle Christian.

"Have fun!"

We actually did have fun. Our Dad's lurked around on the couch looking bored.

Rose POV.

I was with Lissa in the throne room. She was tending to dhampirs and Moroi alike,listening to their problems,and actually caring. Like a good queen should. There were six guardians around. With everyone coming in it tightened safety a bit.I felt a vibration in my pocket. A text message from Dimitri.

_It's getting easier _

I smiled and sighed. Dimitri was taking his father's presence rough ,I was trying to help him the best I could.

Dimitri was a very caring and sensitive person. Most people didn't realize this,with the badass guardian reputation and all.

There were the people he cherished. Me and his children of course. But what most didn't get is which child held most of him,almost made him whole. Ivan. Most thought it would be Elise,with her being so much like him,but no it was Ivan was a task within itself.

Ivan was the name of Dimitri's first charge,he was of the Zeklos family. They had been bestfriends. Like Ivan(ours) was now, Dimitri used to be rowdy and fun from what I understand,and one day,….he just needed a break. Ivan went to the near drug store without him. He was killed by Strigoi.

He doesn't like to talk about it much. It makes me think about when the twins were born.

Giving birth was awful,much less doing it twice in a row. I laid in the hospital bed and began trying to drift to sleep. I heard murmuring and cooing.

I peeked through my eyelid and saw Dimitri. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans,his duster draped over the back of his baby he was holding was our Ivan. He was smiling at him. I saw a tear spill from Dimitri's eye.

"Your smile reminds me of him you know…" he choked. "I shouldn't've taken a break…." he closed his eyes and pulled Ivan to his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you,or your sister. I love you so much." he sobbed.

I'd never seen Dimitri so upset. I thought about the day Ivan asked about his name sake.

It was Thanksgiving. The Belikov's had come to visit. Olena wanted to know about this American holiday. With her she had brought one of the giant leather books for Ivan. He had begged her to let him read them.

"Now you have one of your own." she said hugging him. He thanked her and ventured over to the couch to look at it.

The book was about bigger than his lap. Anya sat beside opened the book to a random page. Inside was a photo.

I looked over the couch to see. It was of Dimitri ,much younger, with a young man the same age,a Moroi, with blue eyes and black hair.

"Whose this?"he asked

"It's Daddy stupid!" said Anya hitting him with a pillow.

"No the other guy."

Dimitri walked over to see. He smiled a water smile. "This is your name sake Ivan."

Anya pov.

The " party "had gone pretty well. Aunt Lissa had bought us a marshmallow "campfire" that we were all sitting around. It was really a bright light bulb with red paper attached and plastic "firewood".Elise groaned.

"This damn thing is gunna toast, even if I have to get Uncle Christian himself to do it!" she said.

"Why won't you let me?" asked Chris.

"I really don't wanna eat ashes." she told him. Then they got into a heated argument about magic.

Dad came over to investigate.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"It won't cook." whined Rosie.

Dad scratched his head looked at the instruction while Ivan was content to eat a whole bag of marshmallows cooked or not.

"It says to have food six inches from fire." said Dad. we all rose eyebrows. Chris then place a hand full of marshmallows onto the light.

"You call this a fire?" he asked. Chris then put his hand on my stick. It suddenly turned a burning blue flame.

"Wow thank's idiot." I said. Just then the sprinkler system turned on.

I was on my way to Rosie's room from my shower. I hummed as I brushed my hair. I pressed the up button on the elevator and began to wait.

"Have you blow dried yet?" asked a voice. I gasped and turned around. My body went ridged at who I saw


	9. Chapter 9

It was Erin. A bunch of emotions surged through me. Sadness for the compulsion use,elation for seeing him and confusion as to why.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously. He smiled and walked closer.

"My Dad had court business." he said tucking loose hair behind my ear. I smiled.

"How long will you be here?" I asked excitedly.

"We leave in a few hours." he said sadly. I frowned. Tomorrow was travel day. The Academy always gave 2 extra days for travel since most Moroi had holiday homes or lived far away.

"What are you doing for the next few hours?" I asked.

"Following you." he said smiling. I smirked. The elevator dinged and I turned around to enter. There was another person on board. Gandpa Abe.

"Grandpa!" I said excitedly hugging him. I smiled as I took in his scent and the soft feeling of his scarf. He was wearing a bright yellow one with a green vest today.

"An, I was looking for you. Elise said you were exploring after hours….. I'm so proud." he said chuckling. He snapped his fingers and one of his guards took out a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"Sorry I missed the sixteenth poplin. I had business in Poland." he said handing me the box.

Inside was a silver necklace with a large diamond ring clasp. I thanked him.

"We'll have to set up a tea time tomorrow, now I'm off to see Grandma about some plans." he said starting up the hall. I looked around for Erin. He had stowed away behind a statue.

"Your grandfather's Abe Mazur?" he asked. I nodded and we got onto the elevator.

We passed Ivan's room. I could tell by the guitar scream he was awake. We finally came to Rosie's room.

"I've been waiting for ages !" she ranted. She paused when she saw Erin,but smiled.

"Hey Erin,so you're the reason I spent 2 thousand years waiting for her?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm not going to intrude I just wanted to see An,before bed."

He kissed my cheek and nodded bye to Rosie and slipped out.

The next day was departure day. Honestly, I'm not a pessimistic person, but I highly doubted we were going to be able to fly in this heavy of sleet. I sat at the breakfast table eating waffles. Dad was drinking coffee and Mom was on his shoulder drifting off. Her wedding ring glinted in the light. I smiled. They looked so happy together.

"Well,doesn't look like we are going to get to take that geography exam." said Ivan smiling at the window. Dad scoffed.

"In Russia we _walk_ to school in this." he said. Ivan and I exchanged a know glance and stifled giggles. Mom looked up.

"Ivan,you need more clothes on sweetie." she said sleepily. Ivan was wearing a black graphic thermal,jeans and shoes. I was wearing ugh boots jeans and a pink thermal. Ivan shrugged and took a and Rosie,followed by Uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa.

"Well,the planes are out but I have a better Idea." said Aunt Lissa smiling.

"Driving! I've gotten a car,and Gurdian Steele and Uncle Eddie will go with." she proposed. Ivan and Chris slapped hands. Dad rolled his eyes.

After everything was packed and our Mom's were content we looked like human marshmallows in clothes,we made our way to the cars. I honestly couldn't believe I was sweating in the snow. Uncle Adrian came to see us off.

"Little Dhampir! wait!" he called. Mom turned smiling.

Mom and Adrian had dated a while back. I still believed deep down he still loved Mom romantically.

Behind him were two guardians with two suitcases a pieces.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I thought I'd spend the next few months with my god-children." he said smiling. She rolled her eyes. He kissed Rosie,Elise and I on the cheek.

I rode shot gun,Dad drove. Uncle Christian sat in the middle with Elise and Rosie. Uncle Adrian sat in the back with the guys and guardian's name was Steele,but Dad called him Felix,which I'm guessing was his first name. I sighed as I saw Court disappear behind us.

"What's wrong?" asked Dad. He looked concerned. I smiled.

"I'm fine Dad,just not ready to go back."I told him. He nodded.

"Well, I understand that. No one really wants to,but it's apart of life." he said.

"An, Dad said we could stop by Target on the way! " said Rosie. Target was her favorite store.

"Well, at least I can get a few bras before…." I paused. Did I seriously just say bras in front of Dad and Uncle Christian?

"Sorry…" I said quietly,blushing with embarrassment. Dad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I've taken those off with my teeth." he murmured. Guardian Steele began laughing.

"Remember that keg party Junior year?" he asked. Dad blushed. Something he didn't do often.

"So,what's this I hear about my boys trying out for basketball?" asked Uncle Christian. Chris smiled.

"Well,they said they'd get back to us,probably hard to break it to Sarcozy."

"Or to you." murmured Rosie.

"What's that? oh you want to tell Dad about classes?" yelled Chris. His ears were turning red. I honestly didn't know how he got so mad. Rosie winced. She had specialized. Aunt Lissa thought it was Spirit,but she put up a show of fire use to sweep it under the rug from others.

Uncle Christian didn't press it.

The ride continued quietly. I had actually fallen asleep. Rosie began shaking me.

"Wake up An. We're in Columbus."

I combed my fingers through my hair. I'd slept through the night.

"Dad, Can I have a few dollars for a drink?" I mumbled. I was laying on Dad's arm or so I thought.

"I'm not you're Dad."

Guardian Felix.

"Oh sorry Sir." said.

"No problem." he said smiling.I followed Rosie into Target. It was night,about seven. Guardian Felix took the back. Uncle Christian had a good range since he was a fire was Chris and Rosie they were worried about. We made it into the store fine.

"You can get the boys." said Dad. Felix nodded and followed. Uncle Adrian stayed with Dad ,Elise, Rosie and I. Elise sprinted to the nearest Manican . It was wearing a sparkling blue top and shorts.

"It's on sale for eight Dad." she said rummaging for her size.

He stood while her and Rosie rummaged. I was content to watch.

"You would look pretty in the pink one." said Dad.

"I'm saving my allowance for new shoes." I lied. I'd spent that last week. Uncle Adrian then stepped forward. He then pulled out a pink and grey in a medium.

"I'm paying." he said smiling. Elise and Rosie led us through the store. Uncle Adrian refused to let me walk out with any item less than them. We checked out and waited on the guys. Dad let us get coffee from the cafe next door.

"Want some?" I asked holding it out to him. He took a sip.

"Too much Cinnamon,it's almost bitter." he said."But still good with the humid weather."

"Let's make a wish in the fountain." said Rosie The fountain was toward the center of the shopping plaza,but still in sight. I almost killed over when Dad didn't follow us. He was still vigilant though. We came to the fountain. It was pretty with the different water spouts from bird mouths. Rosie turned and made a wish. I suddenly saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Between two buildings was a tiny alley. I marked it off as a cat in a garbage can. Elise noticed too.

"I think it's nothing." she said. We both turned back. Then it happened. I heard a snarl. When I turned around I saw red ringed eyes. A woman with bright blonde hair and chalky white skin. I began kicking. She shook me in annoyance. I was going to have a migraine if I ever got out of this. She brought me down to her.

"Run!" I yelled. Elise pushed Rosie along and they ran. Dad was bursting back toward me. I honestly have never seen him run that fast. I turned back to the Strigoi. We were now almost touching faces. Why would she want my blood over Moroi? Especially Dragomir blood. I winced and waited for the bite,but she didn't she threw me


	10. Chapter 10

I saw faces. So many faces,people I recognized,others I didn't Victor Dashkov, Aunt Lissa's family. Tasha Ozera. I screamed and covered my eyes. They looked so….dead. they weren't hurting me,just freaking me out really.

"Leave her alone." said a voice. I didn't recognize it. I looked up. above me was a young man. He had black hair and blue eyes. he was just as dead looking as the others,just something about him wasn't as sad looking. He bent down and began stroking my hair.

"Dimka's little girl." he said. He looked familiar. from a photo graph.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ivan Zeklos,you're Dad's old friend." he said. I nodded understanding.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"The land of the dead…." he said. He did me a once over."But by the looks of it, it doesn't seem you'll be here long." he said. I gasped.

"Shadow kissed…" I murmured. He nodded. My mother had been shadow kissed before,but then she "died" of natural causes and healed herself of it. To be shadow kissed you had to be healed by a spirit user, and you were bonded to them.

"Who am I bonded to?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. I heard moaning from the other ghosts. Ivan Zeklos was fading. He was almost translucent now.

"It looks like you're leaving. Tell Dimka to stop blaming himself. It was my fault for being foolish." he said. I nodded and he faded even more.

I saw a white ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad asleep in a chair. I didn't want to wake him. My mind was swirling as it is. Who am I bonded to? Mom had always told us what it was like being bonded,but never said the mechanics of it. From what she described you"slipped" into the other's mind. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I felt something,but it was hazy,blurred, intoxicating. I came out of it. Shakeing my head from the feeling. I didn't like it. Dad stirred from the movement.

"Anya!" he gasped. He hugged my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I thought I'd lost you." he whispered into my hair.

"Dad,I'm okay." I choked.

The others walked in followed by a Moroi Doctor.

"You gave us quite a turn," she said smiling." From what I hear happened,you've become….shadowkissed. I can't exactly treat anything regarding that with anything other than therapy." she said trying to keep her tone light. I nodded.

"I'll give you time with your family." she said closing the door behind her.

Just then Chris leaped onto my bed wailing dramatically.

"I thought you were gone! my Anya,my cousin,my best friend." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm still here to beat on you." I told him. he smiled "Who am I bonded to?" The room was then filled with awkward silence. I then felt. Relief, but at the same time convicted. Why did I feel this way? Were these the emotions of my bond mate?

Then I heard it.

_What have I done?_

I jumped startled."What's wrong?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"Adrian.." I murmered. He sighed and nodded.

Silence. It was finally broken by Mom bursting in.

"alright,what happened?" she asked. Dad proceeded to explain.

"She's bonded to Adrian."

Mom winced,but quickly recovered.

The next week I was let to go to school. Everything felt weird. I was made to attend mental classes everyday after was first period right now,I was in Dad's combat class. He was teaching us how to make to most of weapons.

"It's not the ideal weapon,but wood and hinder a Strigoi for minutes on end, so long as it was sharpened when stabbed." he said. Just then Guardian Petrov walked in handing Dad a note. I looked At Ivan. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Dad bit his lip.

"Okay everyone, you can spar for the next few minutes while I step out." he said following Guardian Petrov. I gave Ivan a knowing look and we both followed them to the door listening.

"This can't be happening!" he said.

"Well, the Royal decree,even the Queen's vote couldn't sway it." she said. Dad slammed the paper into the waterfoutain.

"They can't send children off to battle! They're practically babies Alberta! My _ babies_ Anya and Ivan will have to go to battle in 4 months!" he choked. I see picture the tears in Dad's eyes.

"I'm not for it either. Here,it's the new assignments." she said handing him a packet. He gasped and slammed the heavy package on the floor.

"They expect them to learn staking in two weeks! pair guarding in one and no field experience?" he yelled.

"Dimitri, you trained Rose, I have confidence in you." she comforted.

"But you have to look at the maturity level,most of them can't drive yet." he said. He picked up the packet and started towards the door.

Ivan and I went to my dorm after class.

"What do we do?" I asked."They're's no way we can learn everything about guarding in 4 months."

Ivan was sitting down ,finger on his chin thinking. The pose reminded me of Dad.

"We run." he said plainly.

"Run? what about Elise? Rosie? Chris?" I asked.

"Elise still has 4 years ahead of her,she can learn in these conditions,I'm sure Aunt Lissa will eventually overrule this,but now we've gotta move. We can't tell anyone. They'll use compulsion to find us." he said. I considered this.

"What will we do about money?" I asked. He smiled.

We were standing in front of Adrian's room,We knocked. He opened it a few minutes later.

"My Darling God children." he said smiling. We entered. I let Ivan do the talking.

"Have you heard about the decree?" asked Ivan. Adrian's smiled faded into a grimace.

"Yes, I have. I'm sure they'll assign you to me or Sonya Karp,I doubt they'd send you your aura's don't say that's what you're here for." he said. Ivan pulled out a guardian catolauge,inside items were circled,most high in price.

"If we're gonna guard we want to do it in style." said Ivan. Adrian smiled a full fanged smile.

"If you're eyes were green and your hair wasn't black,I'd swear you're my son." he said taking the magazine. Adrian made a few calls and typed some on his computer. He then handed us a shiny credit card.

"It's prepaid. But it should buy it. Anya I made all of you're purple in color." he said handing Ivan the card. Prepaid. It wouldn't be able to be traced.

"Thanks." said Ivan hugging him. I did the same and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I just couldn't see you…." he swalloed hard and blinked away the tears.

"I thank you for saving me." I said hugging him tighter.

"Pack your things and meet me at the Riverside Dorm at 9 mourning time." he said. I started for my mental class,when I ran into Dad on the quad. Knowing this was probably the last time I'd see him I ran and hugged him. He was taken aback a bit but returned the hug.

"(Hello my sweet daughter)" he said in Russian. I paused thinking about what to say.

"(Baba, I love you.)" I said. He smiled.

"You did well in class today,I'm proud of you." he said. I smiled.

"Thank's I have to go see Dr. Potki,I'll see you at dinner."I told him. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

The riverside dorm was quiet in the "night". The sun was shining. I waited for Ivan in the apple tree like he said. He appeared a few minutes later.

"Okay, we have five minutes until the next guard passes here. We're going straight to the caves." he said. On his back was his huge Nike rucksack. I carried my purple one. The hie was long and uphill,but after the trees covered us we slowed down a bit.

After a few hours we came to the caves.

"Follow me." he said taking out a flashlight. A few yards inside was Ivan's motorcycle,it had been painted black from yellow and had two helmets. Ivan poped oped the side carrier and put in our bags.

"Get on the back." he said. I did as he told me. We then sped to the freeway. It felt odd winding through between Giant trucks. We used the Day light to our advantage and made it into Richmond ,Virginia. Once there we rented a room at motel six.

"How'd they let you rent?" I pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"Obscured vision charm." he replied.

"Ahh." I said."What's our destination."

"Miami." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Farthest away,or do you want ot go to L.A.?" he asked. I shrugged seeing his point.

Ivan walked across the room and put a chair to the door and covered the peephole with construction paper. I attempted to slip into Adrian's head.

He was in a room with Mom,Dad,Aunt Lissa,Christian Rosie Chris and Elise.

"Do you know where they went?" she asked.

"I don't know." Cried eyes were red and puffy.

"I don't get it,why would they leave?" asked Rosie. Adrian felt guilty.

"The age law." muttered Dad.

Mom gasped. I'm guessing the puzzle was finally fitting together. I returned to the room.

Ivan was watching tv.

"What's our motive?" I asked him.

"Go to Miami,train, when we fell we've met our potential return and become guardians." he said. It sounded so simple. Heaven know's it wasn't going to be


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was odd. There was no alarm clock to wake me up. Ivan was on the other bed next to me fiddling with his guitar. I yawned and sat up.I slipped into Adrian's head. He was gathered with the family as before.

"We have to bring them back." said Mom. She was pacing madly Dad was on a chair close to her, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

There was a jingle at the door which called everyone's attention.

In walked Erin. His eyes were dead,his clothes disheveled. He was pale,it looked like he hadn't fed in ages.

"Rosie,…..is it true…." he choked. She nodded. I saw the heart break in his eyes.

I brought myself back. Ivan was doing the same as before.I had not yet thought about Erin,how he would feel I sighed

I laid back down and let sleep take me. What I found was odd.

Adrian had visited me before,a while ago when I was seven and had bad dreams,mom wanted him to check on me.

This time was almost de ja vu. I was wearing jeans and a tee,what he last saw me in. We were in one of the cafes at court.

"You have to come back." he said. I winced. Ivan and I hadn't thought about this.

"We can't." I told him.

"Where are you?" he demanded. I shook my head. He focused his eyes on me. I felt the compulsion.

"Richmond ,Virginia. First motel 6 off the exit." I said.

The dream ended. I jumped out of bed.

"Ivan we have to go!" I told him slipping sweats over my pajamas. He threw his headphones off.

"Why?" he asked.

"Adrian used compulsion in a dream." he said.

We were off. It looks like Los Angeles was the destination now. Ivan was speeding,while off roading,those do not mix well.

"Where are we going?" I asked. trying to make my voice audible over the engine.

"Nashville airport." he said. Just then we saw the unthinkable. Dad was behind us in one of the guardian vehicles . We had just gotten onto the traffic was stopping ahead. Ivan revved the engine and sped moved to the emergency lane. Had this been a movie scene it would've been epic. I also thought of the irony of it. Dad and Ivan stayed on pins and needles around each other,but refused to admit how alike they were,especially in the craftiness department.

We lost him when he ran into other cars in the lane.

The airport was busy with people. We parked in the deck and went inside.

"What are we going to do about the bike?" I asked Ivan.

"I locked it down,isn't going anywhere,and if it does, I'll buy another." he said.

"With what money exactly?"

"Abe has us accounts that were set up since our conception,we have more than enough."

I could' argue with that theory. Ivan slipped on the necklace and spoke to the clerk. He handed her the money and she produced tickets.

We found a place next to our gate and sat down. I sighed.

"I wonder how everyone is fairing without us?" I asked. Ivan shrugged.

"I don't know,.. Dad's probably going to give Elise one on one training with the law. I'm sure more dhampirs have run off or are being brain washed as we speak."

It was logic,most would run off. No one wanted to die. Of course Dad would make sure Elise got the best would…

Erin. I'd left him heartbroken by leaving.

"What about Lavender?" I asked. He sucked in a breath.

"We've parted ways." he said.

"Why?" I asked. he winced.

"Well, she kept wanting more and more blood. At first it was cute,and the high was amazing,but when it got outta hand,I couldn't think straight, I couldn't tell reality from the high." he rubbed his neck as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

He dozed off after half an hour. Night was approaching and so was our flight time. I shook Ivan and we boarded. Thankfully our side only consisted of 2 seats.I'd probably strangle someone I was so on edge right now.

Once we were in the air I slipped into Adrian's head. He was at the bar drinking something hard. Everything looked Hazy. Who was next to him startled me. Dad.

"It's not your fault,they're smart kids." said Adrian. Id run from you too if I had the chance. he thought.

"If I pushed them more on guarding maybe they wouldn't have felt so scared when the law was legalized." said Dad. Adrian rolled his eyes.That's probably what made them run away dipshit.

Adrian patted Dad's back. I eventually fell asleep,the haze from Adrian's liquor dragging me under.

We landed in Los Angeles at eight the next mourning.I was honestly getting sick of airports. We finally found the exit after wrestling with the mob. Ivan was busily reading a small phamplet.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Apartments." he said. We found a cab,Ivan have the driver a slip of paper.

We pulled up to a small building in the suburbs with balconies and such. It was ver nice looking,with lots of rugged charm.

At the front desk was an old man. He grinned at us. He and Ivan began conversing,I of course was in earshot,but preferably observed the room as guardians were taught. There were lots of wind chimes and a few rocking chairs at the front.

The apartment reminded me oddly of the St. Vlad. dorms. One wooden chair,a tiny kitchen,small sitting room,two bed "sections" (not really rooms) and a bathroom.

"What do we do now?" I asked sitting my bag down and plopping onto the mattress.

"We train."

The next two weeks were wonderful,depressing,free, and tiring. Ivan was Dad reincarnated. We ran 2 miles every day ,sparred,combat, train,then ran again. Most of the things we learned came from Dad's stolen lesson plan.

"We need to go grocery shopping." said Ivan grabbing a bottle of water.

"How are we on money?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

So far we had bought food,a few clothes,laundry supplies and a chair. Sleeping was made on the mattress and blankets.

"I'm supposed to get a gig in the city in a few weeks." he said.

"That's good." I praised. he shrugged.

"It'll bring in a few dollars." he added.

We shopped at a small local store not to far from our had a very bohemian feel to it. We were fitting in well with the Californians,especially with our were on a small aisle looking for a few pieces of junk food when I began to feel a bit queezy. I raked my tongue over my teeth.

"What's wrong?" asked Ivan. I shrugged.

"Just a bit of nausea." I told him. I went back to reading nutrition nausea was growing. I began to notice,it got stronger when I moved closer to the shelf. I went over to the next aisle. On the other side was a young man. He was very pale,tall and lean. My first guess would be Moroi. I also noticed he was wearing sunglasses which was odd inside a store.

His head snapped up when I approached. It was oddly fast.

"Hello." he said smiling. From his smile he had to be Moroi, he hid his fangs.

"Hello " I replied. I picked up a box of wheat thins to minimize the awkwardness. He came closer.

"You're a dhampir." he whispered. I nodded.

"You're a Moroi." I replied. he suddenly stepped he wasn't wearing sunglasses I guess his eyes would revel shock. He then dropped his basket and turned and ran. I started after him,ducking out of the back behind him. I suddenly heard Ivan behind us. He was almost in my grasp. I leapt and grabbed his shirt,pulling him fell on top of me,gravity throwing off his glasses. What I saw next was mind boggling. His eyes were ringed in red,but his eyes were a bright blue. I gasped.

"Strigoi.


	12. Chapter 12

I swallowed deeply,my mind having flashbacks of becoming shadow kissed. I squeezed my eyes closed. Just then the back door to the store opened. Ivan was in the door way,his stake in hand.

"Don't touch her." he growled. The guy picked me up.

"I'm not going to hurt her." he said.

I blacked out. From shock? I don't know,but I was shaking all over. I woke to a white ceiling. At first I assumed out apparent ,but I couldn't smell the salty steam of Ramen noodles.

I looked around to get my bearings. It was an apartment,a studio one,over looking the city. I threw the covers off me,just realizing they were there. I bolted for the door. In front of it was the guy who "saved me" or was saving me for a snack.

I reached for my stake. It wasn't in my hilt. I looked around for the nearest weapon. A whisk was close. Pathetic,I know,but better than nothing.

"Calm down." he said. He put his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm Felix,Felix Octavia." his eyes were enchanting,ringed in red or not.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

" I wanted to help you." he said. I was taken aback. What Strigoi helps people?

"What are you?" I knew it was crude ,but this was beyond freaky. He sighed.

"I'll tell you if you put the whisk down." he said. I hesitated,but did so slowly.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked walking past me to a comfy looking white chair. I followed and sat across on the edge of an identical chair.

"My mother was a dhampir,my father was a Strigoi." he said. I quirked and eyebrow.

"What does that make you?" I asked. he shrugged.

"Well, I very strong,like a Strigoi and can go into the sun like a dhampir. My father was a Moroi before he changed, I have magic." he ,this was getting weirder.

"What do you eat?" I asked. I was oddly curious.

"Well,as you cn see from the store,I can eat food." he put emphasis on can.

"But blood could be another source." he said . He looked down to the floor as if ashamed.

"You're not mean like a Strigoi." I told him. he smiled a crooked his fingers through His black spiky hair.

"Thanks."

"What do you do for blood?"I asked. His expression became dark and sad.

"Well, sometimes very rare stake can tie me over." he said. I became rigid. Maybe he was going to eat me.

"But mostly, I've tried animals,especially the bears north." he said.

"Have you tried humans?" I asked. He winced.

"Yes, when I was younger." he said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm 19,appearance wise, I age a year every 6 years." he said. Something struck me and I jumped out of my seat.

"What did you do to Ivan?" I demanded.

"He ran off after I took his stake." he said.

I grabbed my phone from my boot and began dialing. Felix looked at me oddly.

Ivan answered on the first ring.

"Anya where are you!" he asked.

"I'm talking to Felix I'll be home soon." I told him. I hung up before he could get histerical.

"You're names Anya?" he asked smiling.

I nodded. He touched my face, it was ice cold,yet warm.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" he asked.

I contemplated this,but then a thought slipped in my mind.

"Are you using compulsion on me?" I asked. He laughed,and I noticed something. His voice wasn't cold like Strigoi's were,it was golden and rich laughter,that only someone alive could have.

"I have no compulsion love,what do you want to?" he asked smiling. Again,I thought. This flipped everything I was ever thought. I then made up my mind to do the unthinkable. I leaned in and kissed him. It was light and feathery,but filled with passion and longing. My lip touch something sharp and I pulled away. My eyes widened ,I expected the endorphins and high that Strigoi gave,it wasn't my motive for the kiss,but the blood on my lip said I'd touched them. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have..andy ..venom." he said almost embarrassed. Well,if Daddy's little girl was going to kiss Strigoi,she'd at least do it right


	13. Chapter 13

I went back to my apartment later that night. Felix had given me a cell phone number If I wanted to find him. I walked in seeing Ivan packing all weapons he owned into a bag. He dropped his stake when he saw me.

"Anya!"he wailed. Instantly he was attached to me,crying tears into my hair and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I seriously thought about asking Dad for help." he said pulling back to look at me.I gave him a watery smile.

"Just get some rest, we have a lot to learn for tomorrow." I told him.

I couldn't sleep that night,My mind was too warped. I thought about Felix. He was made of the monsters I was born and made to kill. I couldn't wrap my head around it. All my life I was taught to hate everything about Strigoi. That they hated us and wanted to ruin our our lives.

Meeting Felix changed that. He wanted to be good,he really did. But which part of him did he have the most control over?

Sleep Eventually claimed me.I woke to the sun just rising over the trees in the distance. Ivan was still asleep,half his torso hanging off the bed. I pulled on a pair of sweats and sauntered into the kitchen. When I rounded the corner I found a figure siting on our counter drinking coffee.

"Mourning." he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Coffee?" He asked. I nodded and sat at the small kitchen table. The moment I sat I had a mug in front of me. I honestly could never get used to his quickness. Felix sat across from me with a paper in the cover it read:"Los Angeles Teens gone missing."

"It seems like my brothers are making a round." he said taking a sip. I dropped my cup from surprise. To my amazement he caught it in mid air without spilling a drop.

"Brothers?" I nodded looking slightly confused.

"Strigoi consider themselves brothers to each other." he said matterafactly. I shuddered at the thought,but then I realized something.

"You consider Strigoi your brothers?"I asked. He paused.

"Well, the Moroi and dhampirs won't accept me. Some Strigoi will." he said sadly.

"Have you tried the non guardians?" I asked. He sat his cup down and sighed.

"You know they'd kill me on or not…. if they had the ability" he said. Just then a stirring was heard from the bedroom. Ivan was awake. I looked through the door way to see if he was getting up. He was. When I looked back to Felix's chair it was empty and the cup was in the sink.

Ivan wobbled in,hair and clothes rumpled,and very sleepy eyed.

"I heard voices." he said yawning. I didn't answer. He'd know I'd be lying if I said no. Thankfully he didn't press for it.

The day went by awkwardly. Mostly us doing theory training. It felt odd,teaching ourselves. After all,we'd have to go back sometime to get promise marks,we'd have to start all it was a matter of time before we were found. Ivan seemed to be thinking that too. Our practice took place in the park. Most people thought of it as some weird martial arts and didn't question us.

Ivan and I were doing heavy sparring when suddenly,he froze.

"Am I that intimidating?" I joked. He didn't move or speak.

I followed his eyes to a bench across the park. On it sat guardian first impulse told me to run. I took the first step toward Ivan. He caught my arm and pulled his face to my ear,masking his lips in my hair.

"They can't cause a scene with the humans. We have to be smart. When a couple or group walks past we leave with them,not alone. When we get home there are bag under the counter by the door. they are packed and ready. The keys to the Rabbit are in your's" he whispered. I drank in his words and nodded. We continued sparring. Just then our saving Grace was preceding toward us with bright balloons.A "Wedding party Walk".Was watt the sign held. In front was a pretty girl with blue eyes and glossy black hair,and a guy beside was wearing a white sweatsuit with a vail on top. Behind her were others dressed similarly. Ivan and I mixed in with the crowd smiling. Guardian Steele rose,but was apparently calling for back up. They couldn't attack with humans present.

When we were close enough to the parking lot we broke for it. Taking the alleys. Just then an unmistakeable figure appeared in a duster. Dad. It seems as though he'd lost weight. His face was full of stepped forward in a protective posture in front of me.

"Ivan,stop this madness. Come home." he said sternly. Ivan laughed.

"And do what get killed? I do intend to guard,but I refuse to do it on the Court's terms." he spat.

"Come home,Ivan. Your mother is worried,your sister also…You're my oldest son .I can't lose you." said Dad. We both paused in shock.

"Oldest?" whispered Ivan.

"You're mother's with come home." he pleaded.

"Sorry,I have to do what's best for me."

Ivan dashed forward,taking Dad by surprise.I was surprised by how graceful he was. It was like watching lightening dance. The fight was fair as far as size,but Dad was much far along in experience. He feinted and locked Ivan.

"Anya tell your brother to see reason." his dark brown eyes,identical to mine,bore into me. I swallowed. Before I had time to think of an answer guardian Stelle rounded the corner and locked me. I wailed in pain at the pressure.

A streak of black appeared before . His eyes were red with fury,focused on guardian steele. Both guardians released us and turned to Felix. Dad pulled out his stake and ran forward. Felix pulled me behind him,putting me in-between his body and the wall.

"Felix, no. I'm okay." I told him.

"They're hurting you." he said,still crouched in a defensive posture.

"I'm fine. Why do you care." I said.

"I'm not going to let the one thing I love go.


	14. authors note

Sorry it's been so long guys. Life been hectic. Broke up with my boy friend of 4 years :(. Finals and Just Drama in general.

Anyways. There are a few things I want to ask of you guys.

1. Could I get a few ideas regarding senarios? Im looking for inspiration,I really don't want to give up on this.

2. I'm planning to make a video soon,any ideas about who should be who? Actors singers etc.

Thank you guys for sticking with me and sorry for the delay. Love,hugs and kisses :


End file.
